food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Foie Gras/Story
Fondness Story I. Jailhouse A four-walled room with only one window from which to look upon the landscape. Even with azure skies and starry nights, the scene is made imperfect; it is cut into pieces by long, thin images that just cross it. There were iron bars installed on the window. If I want to walk a few steps, the echo from the noise of the iron chains being dragged along the ground can be heard in the quiet room. I spend long days living with no purpose; I'm not even aware of the passage of time in this cold room. If I sink into depression, I will just ponder the reason of my imprisonment over and over again. "It was so utterly stupid." Every time I think of it, I look upon my own self with contemptuousness. It was an experience that complicated my mood all the more. When I was summoned to this world for the first time, what appeared to me at the time was a chef on call who worked in the castle. He seemed particularly surprised to see me. He just kept muttering on and on to himself, "How could this be," and "I have so much potential," which just grated on my nerves. I wasn't sure why, but from the time I realized he was a chef, I began to have a strange feeling of aversion towards him build up in my heart. So, I had the utmost negative impression of him from our very first meeting. By rights I should address him in a proper way as "Master Attendant". But I really didn't want to do that.. Apparently, he did not care how he was addressed. People around him always called him "Cook" this "Cook" that. But I just called him "guy" instead. II. Prison Break The atmosphere in the castle has been a bit peculiar as of late. Whenever I've gone around with Cook, I've noticed someone watching us from some shadowy corner. Cook, an workaholic didn't think anyone would find this an unpleasant sight. I had a bad feeling, and I got the answer to my hunch within a few days. "What the heck is going on here?" It was amusing to see Cook scratching his head, scowling impatiently and pacing back and forth in his cell. "How could I be a rebel? I have so much work to do every day that I have no time to finish it all." "I've been wronged!" No matter how much of a commotion he raised there in his prison cell, no one would open the heavy iron gate for him. The rebel thing was just a pretext for the blood royals to detain him. Perhaps the real reason was that the proud royals could not accept the idea that one little insignificant chef could summon a Food Soul. "Hey, guy." He stopped when he heard me calling him. "I can't take this claustrophobic environment. I need to get out of here." "What? How can you leave? Your feet are chained down." His words trailed off as he saw that I had frozen the chains on my bare feet and smashed it to bits. I walked to the window and broke the iron bars. All the while Cook just stood there dumbfounded watching what I did. He was shocked to the core and absolutely speechless. But when I went to step out of the window, he pulled me back in. And as I turned around I was confronted by his anxious expression. "Miss... Miss Foie Gras, please take me with you!" He is a man devoid of principles. But like this, I was touched for the first time by his humanity. Even now, it seems I haven't been able to wipe that cold temperature from my fingers. III. Separation I knew from the beginning that he was a weak man. He sweated and toiled in his filthy kitchen every day. On account of his poor and ignoble birth, he would always be made the butt of the self-important nobles' jokes. Meanwhile, his own buck-passing colleagues around him dumped their tiring and tedious work on him. Yet he just seemed to take it all with a smirk and a smile. But provided it has something to do with cuisine, he will trade in that flippant expression of his for a near nest one. If he fails at making a certain dish, he would be extraordinarily broken up about it, and then will be even stricter with himself the next day. When I asked him why he did this, he answered, "If I don't take cooking seriously, then isn't this a tremendous disrespect to the souls of the ingredients?" Maybe it's because of how he answered my question, maybe it was that serious expression, or the matter-of-fact swagger in his tone, but at that moment I started looking at the man differently. So that brings us up to today. In running away from being exposed, I ran into a mass of black-clad soldiers that the royal family, who had long ago prepared for such contingencies to perform an ambush. Surrounded on all sides, I stood my ground facing these enemies; so multitudinous that they looked like vast fields of wheat, not wanting anyone to hurt him. Thinking that, provided he just gave the order, I would carry him out of here even if his hands were stained with blood. But I heard from behind the thing I did not want to hear the most at the moment. "Foie Gras, forget it, leave me here." His voice sounded calm and relaxed, as if he was telling me that the weather was on very clear day. "I have no friends no family, and I have been with you every day. I am truly content." I didn't say anything, and I didn't want to look back at the expression on his face. I just had an icy cold feeling in my heart." "It's good that I came here. After I die, you will be free." Just the thought of that phrase, one that I would absolutely never say; my body went stiff. Yet, I had to listen to it anyway. "Foie Gras, get out of here." "That's an order from your master attendant." IV. Oath In a heavily fortified castle a shrill buzzing sound suddenly rang out penetrating the thick cold walls and into my ears, pulling me out of pondering past memories and snapping me back into the present. "What happened?" I could vaguely hear the shouts of soldiers. "Could it be an enemy invasion?" I sat on the chair in the middle of the room, lost in thought. "Perhaps someone will come to send me out to battle." "Clang." The sound of the iron door behind me being unlocked reverberated throughout the room. "They're already here?" I turned around, and at the same moment the door opened. And who stood before me was not an armored soldier, but a blond teenager with an expression of passive indolence. Without even waiting for the inevitable inquiry he simply gave the information. "He's dead." My body froze in shock. Though it was the first time I had ever met this young chap, I knew which person the "he" referred to. "I am here to pick you up." I could feel my eyes grow wet with tears. "Let's leave together." Thirty years ago. "This is the cooking attendants orders." "So what?" I answered with an air of complete indifference, and I never turned around to see his expression. I had expected such an outcome, because my cooking attendant was a weak man. He would not order me to take him out of here and kill everyone. I realized it long ago. Without waiting for him to say the next sentence, I used my psychic powers to build a safety net around him to both protect him and trap him in the same place. I took flight, and soared directly to the enemy stronghold, the place where the King lived. After freezing all the soldiers around the King, I stared down the King, whose expression told me, "I've been waiting for you for a long time", then, I said, "Guarantee he will live in safety. Let him leave this country and I will stay here and serve you." The King promised repeatedly. Naturally he knew that if it weren't for the covenant between Cook and I, nothing could contain me. But this was exactly how the cunning King figured things would turn out from the beginning. When I got back, Cook was sitting in the safety net crying to the point that his eyes were red. I waved my hand and the net came off. He wanted to rush to me but was immediately stopped by the soldiers standing by awaiting orders. He clenched his teeth and his cheeks flushed red, he stared at me with an expression I'd never seen before and kept silent. "Go." After saying this, I turned around as I didn't see him, so I would be ready to return to the King. But then he shouted for me to stop. His voice rang out with such deep-seated raw emotional power that I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait for me!" "I will come back for you." "Okay." I turned around and smiled at him. V. Foie Gras When Foie Gras had just been summoned to the human world, she hid a deep sense of revulsion with the chef deep down in the recesses of her heart. Even Foie Gras herself did not understand where such strong emotions came from. She couldn't understand yet was powerless to resist, so she just chalked it up to "fate". However, as a food soul, she had to accompany her cooking attendant, so she had to endure such a sense of deep disgust every day to complete her mission. After spending some time with her cooking attendant, she came to the conclusion, "He is a useless good-for-nothing." He is a talentless hack, and his culinary arts are nothing special at all. People take him for an ignoramus who was always buried in work that wasn't even his to begin with. However, he was the only one in the stony castle with a respect for food. And he treated each and every ingredient with the utmost care. Seeing him like this, for some strange reason the disgust in her heart gradually began to dissipate. "Maybe someday he can be a great chef." Foie Gras couldn't help thinking this. She thought that her "destiny" had basically been destroyed by his very existence. So ultimately, in the face of a malicious world, Foie Gras chose to bide her time and change his "fate" that brought him near death. "Wait for me, I will come get you." This sentence became the only consolation that Foie Gras would ever give in 30 long years. She never really expected that the cooking attendant would keep his promise, because it was a miracle that such a mediocre man could even summon a food soul in the first place. Without the help of a food soul, who would have the power to save her? But the promise of the cooking attendant had been echoing within the recesses of her heart. Then the blond teenager has appeared out of nowhere and reached his hand out to her, claiming that he would take her away. Foie Gras turned and eyed her cooking attendant who, wearing that patented silly grin of his and scratching the back of his head, said sheepishly, "Sorry I kept you waiting." "It's ok," She replied. "I knew you would come back." Note: The story above has been grammatically edited by UnknownPeep. Some of the original wording may have been altered to make the story easier to understand, but the story remains unchanged. Category:Food Soul Story